the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Raphael
Raphael ' — He is one of two series leads along with Elena Deveraux. Starring Roles in: * Angels' Blood #1 * Archangel's Kiss #2 * Archangel's Consort #3 * Archangel's Legion #6 * Archangel's Heart #9 * Archangel's Prophecy #11 * Archangel's War #12 Introduction '''Raphael ' is an Archangel and ruler of North America. He is based in The Tower in Manhattan, New York City. As an archangel, he is also a member of the Cadre of Ten. Raphael is about 1500 years old. His Consort is Elena Deveraux, his mother is Caliane, his second-in-command is Dmitri and his surrogate mother was the Hummingbird. He Ascended when he was only a thousand years old, making him the youngest angel to have ever become an archangel. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. Epilogue Character Description In the beginning, Raphael was described as cold and remote. While he rules North America with an iron hand, he is not needlessly cruel, nor does he take pleasure in the harming of others. he is stubborn, strong and intimidating but has become more 'human' due to his relationship with Elena. Raphael is a strong warrior and as such has always been attracted to warrior women. Like many angels, he considers children precious. About Species * Archangel Markings * A vibrant and ancient mark in a wild blue lit with white fire—right temple. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 10 Scent * The scent of the sea, cool, crisp, powerful. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 11 Powers & Abilities * Ambrosia * Angelfire * Angel Dust * Glamour (becoming invisible) * Telepathy — mind-reading, only with certain others ** Mind control. Raphael can exert full controll over a being. Rare beings can resist this. Overuse on one being leads to the changes in mind being irreversible. ** Mind-talk — talking directly into someones mind and also two-way conversations—a part of telepathy, only with certain others ** Memory wiping. Possibly an aspect of mind control. Can delete memorys. ** Mind destruction. Raphael can exert so much pressure on a mind that it breaks and even causes physical symptoms like bleeding from ears and eyes. ** Suggestions: Raphael has been shown to be able to suggest certain behavior in humans, like wishing to worship him. ** Mental healing. Raphael can help a being to heal from mental trauma that otherwise would have never healed. * Accelerated healing * Archangel Immortality: Raphael can only be killed by another archangel * Incredible physical strengh and speed * Eyesight like a raptor's Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 36 * Manipulate water, to hold it in place.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 3 * Flight * may have the power to weave a binding with his voice. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 2 * After his ascension he could instinctively seek out vampires who are bloodlust ridden '''New Cascade Abilities: * Wildfire (New/Cascade) * Aeclari — Control of the Legion (New/Cascade) * Healing of others (New/Cascade) ** When touching others he can sense a persons physical condition * Wings can become white flame, increasing his speed—Cascade effect. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 29 * Limited phasing ability: Raphael can set his wings ablaze in wildfire, accelerating himself and wind resistance lowering. Raphael compares this to Lijuans phasing ability. Weaknesses *Slightly humanized by his once mortal mate—though this can be argued as a strength. *Healing, while still far faster than that of normal Angels, has slowed since becoming humanized. Changes Since Mating with Elena * Elena had changed something in him. He bled faster, healed slower. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 * Perhaps it'll keep him sane when he's an Ancient Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 * Recently, the gold on his wings has begun to spread. * Has become more considerable of the feelings of those he rules over. * Refrains from scanning minds until it's the last choice left. Occupation / Position * Archangel and ruler of North America Habitat / Residence / Origins * The Tower: where Elena & Raphael’s apartment is located in New York City * Enclave: where Elena & Raphael’s home is located Court: * Consort: ** Elena Deveraux: Hunter-born, Angel Made, symbol of Raphael * The[[The Seven| Seven]]: ** Dmitri: Vampire, Raphael's Second in Command, Head of Security and Leader of the Seven, 1000 years old ** Jason: Angel, Raphael's Spymaster, has served Raphael for 600 years, is 700 years old ** Galen: Angel, Raphael's Weapons Master, manages Raphael's territory in the Refuge ** Naasir: Chimera, Raphael's scout and tracker, over 600 years old ** Illium: Angel, heart of the Seven, assists Dmitri in managing the Tower, 500 years old ** Aodhan: Angel, formerly Raphael's courier, assists Galen in managing Raphael's Refuge territory ** Venom: Vampire, travels between Refuge & Tower assisting Galen & Dmitri, around 350 years old * Consort's Guard: ** Izak: Angel, exceptional fighter for his age but still has much too learn ** Vivek Kapur: Hunter-born, newly Made Vampire, serving Contract directly under Jason ** Ashwini Taj: newly Made Vampire, part of a team that hunts older vampires the Guild can't go after ** Janvier: Vampire, part of a team that hunts older vampires the Guild can't go after, over 245 years old * Healers: ** Nisia: Angel, * Angelic Commanders: ** Andreas: Angel, manages part of Raphael's territory, leads one of the Elite Squadrons ** Augustus: Angel, manages part of Raphael's territory, defected from Titus, 600 years old ** Nazarach: Angel, Rules Atlanta for Raphael, 700 years old ** Nimra: Angel, Rules Louisiana for Raphael, 600 years old * Vampire Leaders: ** Adele: Vampire, runs Club Masque, ** Anais: Vampire, one of the worst offenders during Blood Lust Crisis ** Severin: Vampire, one of the worst offenders during Blood Lust Crisis * The Legion: boogeymen of angelkind, will serve only Aeclari, led by the Primary * Soldiers: ** Isabel: Angel, an ascetic, Raphael's emissary to Amanat ** Azar: Angel, advanced scout ** Zaria: Angel, skilled scout & soldier, defected with Galen and Augustus from Titus ** Emaya: Vampire, works in the Tower, assigned to watch Khalil ** Trace: Vampire, works for the Tower, scout for Raphael, works under the radar ** Noel: Vampire, Nimra's Consort and enforcer ** Mateo: assigned to watch Khalil ** Dougal Mackenzie: Vampire, former laird, plane captain who holds Raphael's trust and respect * Spies: ** Maya: ** Samira: * Servants: ** Montgomery: Raphael's butler ** Sivya: Raphael's chef * Subjects: ** Honor St Nicholas: Vampire, Made by Raphael, wife of Dmitri, specializes in ancient languages ** Audrina: Vampire, serves Nazarach ** Mr. Lacarre: Angel, ** Bernal: Vampire, recently Made ** Erik: Vampire, recently Made ** Germaine: Vampire, betrayed Raphael, was punished by him now stationed in Texas ** Giorgio: Has become cruel due to Ennui ** Flynn: Vampire, in a relationship with Benita Ko ** Khalil: Vampire, masochist, has a watch put on him by the Tower ** Louis: Vampire, bouncer at Hinge ** Maeve: Vampire, architect who designed the Legion building ** Mindy: Vampire, ** Benita Ko: Vampire, sadist, in a relationship with Flynn ** Rodney: Vampire, ** Silvan: Vampire, lives in Nimras territory, said to walk in dreams ** Bill Smith: Vampire, accountant, thought he found a loophole in the Contract ** Sina: Vampire, working girl who resides in New York ** Beaumont Family, Vampires *** Antoine Beaumont *** Jean Beaumont *** Frederic Beaumont *** Monique Beaumont ** Callan Fox: Vampire ** Perida: Vampire ** Simone Deschanel: Vampire ** Harrison Ling: Vampire, Contracted to Andreas, Elenas brother-in-law ** Slater Patalis: Vampire, one of minority who go insane after Making ** Suhani: Raphael's secretary in the Tower ** Marcia Blue: Contract completed, runs Blood for Less Ruling Style: * Raphael doesn't keep a court like the older Angels and Archangels 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 2 * Raphael leads from the front—took my example from Alexander.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 10 * Ruled for five hundred years * Has shown the kind of honor that didn’t allow him to subjugate the weak and the defenseless. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 1 * Loved his people, would sacrifice for them. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 39 * Capable of meting out cruel and shocking punishment when betrayed—like with Germaine, who he left in Times Square with every bone in his body broken."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 7 * Raphael says those he rules are not human—he must rule with iron control or New York drowns in the blood of innocents. Bloodlust-ridden vampires kill with viciousness and never stop—death toll can reach the thousands.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 11 Possessions * Elena gave Raphael Amber after arriving at the Forbidden City.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 32 * A picture of the death of his father, Nadiel. Character / Personality / Traits * He had such a delightful laugh as a boy.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 6 * Wants men who aren’t too afraid of me to tell me the truth. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 8 * His anger a cold blade that cut with precision compared to Titus’s indiscriminate rage.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 1 * Cold-blooded enough to strategize, warrior enough to take pleasure in the dance.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 8 * Each time he returned to the Refuge, Jessamy saw less of the boy he’d been, and more of the lethal creature who was one of the Cadre. (Angels Dance)0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 6 * An archangel who inspired such fidelity in men of strength0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 9 * Admits he feels too little horror—seen too much evil in his long life.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 29 * Under the arrogance was very little vanity—he was a warrior at heart and his looks were just a tool in his arsenal.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 31 * Children love the sound of his voice. * Lays great care in Elena's opinion. * Respects his Seven individually. Markings / Tattoos * During the events of Archangel's Legion Raphael grew a mark on his temple that matches those of the Legion. It is made of jagged complex lines curving down to the top of his cheekbone with the tail curving inward, like a stylized dragon. Physical Description * Tall with black chin-length hair and sapphire-blue eyes. * In the beginning, his wings where white with gold tips. After being shot in the wing by Elena he grew the pattern of the gunshot. * His wings can also become 'aflame' with wildfire. * His scent is that of the wind-swept sea.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 29 Interests *Defeating Lijuan. *Keeping his territory safe. Love Interests * Elena Deveraux * Tasha (for a single summer) Other Details * He used some kind of mental power to make Elena want to worship him.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 3 * Goes into the Quiet after doing a Sending to talk with Lijuan Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 12 * He'd been injured badly only rarely in the last eight hundred years—as a young angel, he'd damaged himself-or been damaged-a few times. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 20 * He uses a physical manifestation of his power to seal the edges edges of his shirt around his wings—blue flame licked over his hand.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 29 ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ * Titus: he helped train Raphael when he was a stripling, but once he ascended, he accepted that he was an archangel and his equal on the Cadre. Raphael could laugh with Titus and call him “old man” while the other archangel called him “pup” because Raphael is the youngest angel to have ever become an archangel. Archangel's Enigma, 8. ch. Epilogue * Alexander: always had trouble with Raphael becaming an archangel at only a thousand years of age. He can never allow Alexander to treat me as a youth.Archangel's Enigma, 8. ch. Epilogue * Caliane: 'Raphael tried to kill her in her madness and trying to stop her like she did Nadiel. After her awakening out of the sleeps their relationship has since improved rapidly, with Caliane often trying to place Raphael before even her duties as an ancient. * 'Charisemnon: 'Raphael strongly disliked the Archangel of North Africa even before the Fall since he resented his desire of young girls, some just turned 14. After the Falling however, Raphaels dislike grew to a resentment that is only second to Lijuan herself and has since sworn to kill him for his crime. * 'Zhou Lijuan: While having a great respect for her knowledge in the first book, this soon turned into a strong dislike when she began to amass her armys of Reborn. After the Ball in China and the apocalypse of Forbidden City, their relationship continued for the worse until Lijuan attacked Raphael (and Manhattan) which caused the War of Life and Death that would have ended badly for Raphael if not for the arrival of the Legion. Lijuan is now Raphaels archenemy. Connections * Father: Nadiel * Mother: Caliane * Spouse/Mate: Elena Deveraux * Siblings: none Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 21 * Friends: Dmitri, * Second-in-Command: Dmitri * Team: The Seven * Taught by: Jessamy, Titus Archangel's Enigma, 8. ch. Epilogue The Seven * Dmitri – Vampire, Second in Command * Illium – Angel * Jason – Angel, Spymaster * Galen – Angel, Weapons Master * Aodhan – Angel * Venom – Vampire * Naasir – A chimaera of a tiger and a human turned into a vampire, Scout Allies * [[Keir|'Keir']] — An Ancient healer who favors Raphael * Elijah — Archangel of South America * Titus — Archangel of South Africa * Astaad — Archangel of the Pacific Isles * Caliane — former Archangel of Sumeria, now rules city of Amanat * Favashi — claims to be ally after Rohan is killed Enemies * Zhou Lijuan — Archangel of Asia * Charisemnon — Archangel of North Africa * Uram — Archangel of Russia (deceased) * Anoushka — Angel, daughter of Neha (deceased) Uncertain Alegiance * Alexander — newly awoken, needs his bearings—defintely an enemy to Lijuan after she tried to kill him in the Sleep (angel taboo) and she killed his son, whom he treasured. Plus he sees the danger she is to the world. And, Raphael saved him even though Alexander once threated war against him. It's just a bit soon after his Waking to make any clear statements of allegiance. * Favashi — claims to be ally, but in the end, it's uncertain, she could be playing a double game. * Neha (leans toward Lijuan, traditionally friends and allies); plus she has a grudge against Raphael. But she is smart and protective of her people, unlike Lijuan. She could come to see Lujian for the threat she is. Has since Jasons aid in finding Eris murder proclaimed that her problems with Raphael are resolved. * Michaela — Extremely self-centered, fickle and only out for her own intrests. But she cares deeply for children and animals—is it enough to stand against Lijuan? Biography / History Birth Both of Raphael's parents were thousands of years old when he was born. Angelic births are rare and therefore celebrated, but Raphael's was doubly so—he was the first child born of two archangels in several millennia. Some thought he should not have been born since his parents were too old and there was concern that they'd begun to degenerate—devolve. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 21 Youth Raphael was born of two archangels, Caliane and Nadiel. He grew up in the city of Amanat. When he was very young, his mother executed his father after he became insane. When Caliane began to show signs of madness, Raphael tried to execute her but failed. Caliane left him, body shattered in a field and went into Sleep. At two hundred years old, when he was a young arrogant angel, he met a mortal mystic whose soul emanated perfect contentment. Though the mans lifespan couldn't have been more than 60 years Raphael felt that man knew more than he could ever imagine. Raphael ended up walking with the mystic for some miles, curious, respectful and aware for the first time that immortals weren't the pinnacle of existence Other Characters Associated Fellow Cadre: * Elijah — Archangel of South America — alliance * Lijuan — (Zhou Lijuan) Archangel of China — arch enemy, Angel of Death * Charisemnon — Archangel of North Africa — intense dislike, allied with Lijuan in war * Titus — Archangel of South Africa * Michaela — Archangel of Central Europe * Favashi — Archangel of Persia * Neha — Archangel of India * Astaad — Archangel of the Pacific Isles * Uram — Archangel of Russia (deceased) Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use References''. 0.4. "Angels’ Dance" Story takes place 400 years prior to the series. — Each time he returned to the Refuge, she saw less of the boy he’d been, and more of the lethal creature who was one of the Cadre.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 6 He holds his trial session with Galen to test his worthiness for his court and the position of Weapons Master. Ralph's not like Uram, but like Titus, won't execute anyone who pin him to the floor—wants men who aren’t too afraid of me to tell him the truth.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 8 Takes Galen and Jessamy to NY. They stop at a rest station and talk about Alexander.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 10 They determine that Alexander may be in the Sleep and that Rohan believes he is strong enough to rule. But without an Archangel, vampires could turn feral and wipe out the entire mortal population in the region. Raphael decides to inform the cadre—fly back to the Refuge, to send Illium as messenger, Galen and Jessamy will go on to the Tower.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 11 0.5. "Angels' Judgmemt" Cadre meeting on new Guild Director—Raphael attended the Cadre meeting regarding the new Guild Director. Lijuan whispers to Raphael that Michaela makes Uram her puppet. He had Illium fly in Simon, the retiring Director. He might have once considered him to be a friend, in a different time but mortals live too short a lives. Raphael made a note to find out the name of the best of the Hunter-born."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) He didn't send any of the vampires to test Sara at Timothy Lee's junk yard. According to the Vampire Leader, Raphael was not pleased when he found out about the attack on Sara. He forbade them from doing anything in his territory except to leave—even feeding. Sara and Deacon recall what he did to Germaine, and just how harsh his punishments can be."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 7 0.6. "Angels' Pawn" 1. Angels' Blood He sent an invitation for a breakfast meeting in regards to a new job to Elena Deveraux via a Wing Brother.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 1 Breakfast meeting on the roof of Archangel Tower.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 2 Raphael uses Erik and Bernal, two newly made vampires to test Elena's Hunter-born skills. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 3 Cadre meeting on the hunt for Uram — said they needed to replace Uram, but Michaela said not right now. He reports that he has hired the Hunter and now they wait till Uram crosses the line. He says the Hunter is tasked with tracking Uram, he will execute him. They all agree and leave. Elijah stays after the rest of the Cadre. They discuss how this happened to Uram. Elijah tells Raph he should be leader of the Cadre. The Cadre could splinter and there could be another Dark Age. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 He tells Elena "My lovers have always been warrior women. Strength intrigues me." He flies her to the TowerAngels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 6 and shows her the Vampire floor where there's she meets Dmitri.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 7 They go up to his office with a big table desk. They talk about Uram and he tries to seduce her.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 8 He tells Dmitri taht he wants her for himself after the hunt.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 9 he sent a carve diamond rose to Elena by angel messenger.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 10 Elena returns it the next day. He nearly crossed a line with her and wants to learn what that mean. He plans to ask Lijuan or Elijah.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 11 He does a Sending to speak with Lijuan. She warns that some rare humans who "make us something other than what we are". She advises that he kill Elena or she will make him human.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 12 He breaks Dmitri's jaw when he finds out he tried to taste Elena and let her escape. He asks for Sara and Ransom's addresses.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 14 Harrison Ling told Ellie that Raphael's gone cold.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 15 Raph stood outstide Sara's home in Glamour. An inner voice told him kill her child in front of her and in front of Elena.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 16 He used mind control to make Sara tell him where Elena is and all the Guild codes. Sara said he was not angry, not anything, just cold.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 17 He goes to Ransom's apartment, puts Nyree to sleep, and asks where would Elena hide if she was protecting her friends. Under compulsion he answered: "She wouldn't hide.".Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 17 He breaks through the glass of Elena’s Apartment, he held her near the edge, because he was Cold, she panicked and shot him with an angel gun. He wasn't healing. Vivek didn't know why. She called Dmitri, He came with two angels of he Seven, one a red head who glared daggers at Elena. They flew him to the Tower on a stretcher where a healer was waiting.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 18 He speaks to her mind while healing, from a different location in the Tower.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 19–20 He lies in Anshara, healing, having bad memories and dreams flow through his mind. He remembers his mother smashing his young body and leaving him—his worst nightmare.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 20 He awakes. Orders Dmitri to make sure the others know Elena is hands-off. Dmitri asks why he won't punish her and how he was injured so badly. He meets Elena on the roof. He needs to gain energy back and has her taste the Angel Dust.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 21 They kiss. She kisses back. Then stops him. He has a lead on Uram. Flies to meet someone in a cloud. Returns, Dmitri is standing by Elena, says seven hearts were delivered to Michaela.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 22 He takes Elena to Uram's first murder site to get a scene trail. They find one living victim.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 23 He sent for Dmitri to get the female victim—no wings. Hey must test her, she may be infected. On the way to Elena’s Apartment she asks him not to wipe her memories. "I would rather die as Elena, than live as a shadow."Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 24 Raphael is waiting for Elena in his library with Michaela who is instantly jealous of her. Michaela tells how Uram made his delivery.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 25 Elena analyzes Uram's behavior against what she knows of of vampires in Bloodlust. Uram has not gone into Bloodthrall, which means he'll kill faster and he's always in bloodlust. Michaela leaves. He seduces Elena who responds, but ends it. Tells her he won't sleep with Michaela who he consider to be a black widow. He reveals that Erik wasn't fed while Bernal was.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 26 He talked with Michaela on a balcony in her mansion, she still has no Glamour. He recalls the first time he saw her, she was with the Ancient who ruled Byzantium. He watched Riker knowing that Michaela might have given him the order to kill Elena. He thinks of Destiny's Rose and realizes he might be willing to fight Michaela over her. Michaela refuse to call back Riker. He flies down to Riker and wrenches out his heart. Sees fear on Elena's face. He guesses she's been summoned by Jeffrey Deveraux.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 27 He had Illium waiting outside the bank with Dmitri's red Ferrari for Elena. People were taking pictures. Elena figures out that Raphael set it up as a snub to Jeffrey Deveraux—he had guessed why Jeffrey called for her and her reaction.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 28 In a private park, he appears behind Elena, pulls Illium's feather out of her hair. They investigate the second scene—which turns out that these victims were killed first—no feeding.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 29 He came back, didn't like the blood he saved. This was his funhouse—he realized he prefers live playthings. Rain kills all recent markers—time to rest. He sends her to his house. Montgomery has a bath ready for them. His bed is huge—for his wings.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 30 Exchange promises of excusivity in bathtub.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 31 He admits to having many slaves, all trained and eager to serve. He didn't forbid any of them to take other lovers. After sex, she's covered in Angel Dust—he didn't do it on purpose and he looks different. "You've made me a little more human." He doesn't know what it means. Make love again. They have a small fight—she says not to expect her to be a toy—he says don't manage him "little hunter"—which triggers a flashback. She won't tell him yet. They discuss Uram. She lets him know she'd rather die than have her memories wiped. He says "So be it." Jeffrey calls, there's a body. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 32 They find Jeffrey's mistress killed by Uram. Elena tracks Uram and finds Geraldine. Takes her to Michaela's.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 33 He and Uram fight with Blue and red Angelfire. R's wing gets singed. Elena shoots Uram's wing wither Angel Gun letting he damage him worse. Bram throws Michela at him—her heart is missing and he pulls out the red flame, her heart starts to repair. He grabs Elena to track Uram but lose him over the Hudson. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 34 Jason comes to report, they arrange for later time. Elena tells him that he has an advantage over Uram, he's a little bit human now. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 35 He ponders that what if besides the danger she poses to he, she gave him immunity to the insanity to the madness of power or of age. Jason reports that Lijuan is making Reborn. She plays with them. Gets Jason's report: Lijuan raising Reborn. Gets Dmitrie's report: Venom finished clean-up latest murder sites and the latest on Holly Chang—she's not contagious, s no need to kill her. Dmitri's worried that Elena makes Raphael vulnerable. Sara calls. Ralph told him to get the bodies from the drivers without killing. Looking for Elena, he tries to reach the minds of Illium and Elena—he got a dull silence from Illium and pain, nausea and anger from Elena. He orders Dmitri to forget the bodies—find Elena. He finds Illium's broken body in the water under a peir, humans trying to help him. He flies him up, gets a brief report, gives him to Jason. Searches for Elena.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 36 He mind-talks with Elena to get the location. Then crashes in. Elena buried under rubble.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 37 He and Uram fight with Angelfire. Gunshots hit Uram. He drove his hand into Uram's chest and spread Angelfire through his whole body. Uram exploded in white light, lighting all of Manhattan. Not even dust remained. He goes to Elena who's broken body is hanging precariously from a ledge by a neon sign. He tells her angelic secrets about making vampires—toxins and candidates. Doing so was a gift of love and a desperate attempt to keep her alive. He felt his canines elongate and a golden taste fill his mouth as a tear rolled down his face. He kisses her and they plummet toward the earth to jagged edges. Angels surround them and lift them up.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 38 He awakes three months later from Anshara. Elena still sleeps. He goes to a Cadre meeting about Uram's territory. Lijuan tries to get him to talk about the bloodborn toxins. After, Elijah talks about Lijuan and her Reborn. Illium shows his new wings and asks why he wasn't punished—Raph says he should have known that Uram would take blood to heal. he walks through children in the park, they touch his wings. "Uram never walked among humans", he tells Sara. She demands to see Elena, but she still sleeps.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 39 He's there when Elena wakes up. He helps her understand what it means to be a Made Angel, the only one, and what Ambrosia is.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 40 He allows Sara to visit Elena at the Refuge. He talks with Dmitri—Sara at the Refuge is breaking a strict taboo against humans being there. Dmitri says Elena will change us—she already has. Jason has returned—injured by Reborn. "So it begins."Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. epilogue 2. Archangel's Kiss Receives an invitation from Lijuan to a ball n Elena's honor.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 1 They must go or it will be seen as weakness. He covers her with Angel Dust.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 2 He gives Amber to Elena—showing the world that she's taken.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 3 He tells Elena that he's the son of Caliane and Nadiel—two archangels. That he watched his father be executed. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 12 3. Archangel's Consort 3.4. "Angels' Wolf" 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma Raphael sent Naasir on a mission with Andromeda to find the Sleeping ancient known as Alexander before Lijuan who wants to destroy him due to the Prophecy by another sleeping ancient, Cassandra—which Raphael knows nothing about.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 1 Galen informs him that Andromeda was kidnapped by Xi and Naasir is on his way to Lijuan's citadel. He immediately arranges for Jason to meet and assist him.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 6 Participated in an emergency teleconference of the Cadre called by Titus; missing were Lijuan and Charisemnon; sitting in was Caliane. Titus presented evidence of Jariel's murder, done by a fire that could only created by one of the Cadre. He suggested that someone decided to get rid of a competitor.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 17 He helps Aodhan save Illium from a terrible fall.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 29 Elena tells him that the "white fire that licks over your wings at times, took over. It was like you had no physical wings—as if your wings were pure white flame.” It went away when he held Illium. He says that it sounds almost like Lijuan’s ability to go noncorporeal. On the same continuum at least. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 29 Arrived just after Lijuan attacked Alexander with Black Rain.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 41 He hits her with his Wildfire punching his hand directly into her body. She retreats. He choses to save Alexander rather than chase her to finish it. He stops the poison using the healing pawer of his wildfire. Raph fills him in, he has a grandson, Alex grieves Rohan and recoups. Raphael has Naasir keep the people away and sets them to preparing the Oasis Village to receive him when he comes down.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 42 He enters the village with Alex.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 43 Raph goes to Favashi at Rohan's Palace. He takes her to greet Alexander in the Oasis. Mavashi tells him to his mind that she is his ally from that day forward. He doesn't take it at face value—she plays a deep game.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 44 Quotes Quotes: "Angels’ Dance" and Angels' Blood : He’d had such a delighted laugh as a boy… at least until his father’s inexorable madness, and his mother’s terrible decision—to end the life of the mate she loved with every breath in her body. — Jessamy 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 6 : "You don't fear me," he said now. ... She wasn't stupid enough to lie. "I'm petrified. But I figure you didn't make me come all this way just so you could push me off the roof." Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 2 : "Take a seat, Elena." Her name sounded different on his lips. A binding. As if by speaking it, he'd gained power over her. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 2 : Even before his transformation from angel to archangel, he'd chosen the chaos of life over the elegant peace of his brethren. Now he lived in one of the world's busiest cities and, unbeknownst to its denizens, often watched them. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 : "You shouldn't look at me in that fashion, Elena." ... "Why?" she asked, prodded by some heretofore unknown suicidal streak. "Scared?" ... He leaned a fraction closer. "My lovers have always been warrior women. Strength intrigues me."Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 6 : Then she will kill you. She will make you mortal. — Lijuan Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 12 Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 33 : "If a naked blade could speak, that's what it would sound like." — Sara about Raphael in the Quiet. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 15 : "I don't share that which is mine." — to Ransom Winterwolf Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 17 : "You've made me a little mortal." — to ElenaAngels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 18 : "You won't punish her? Why?" ... Raphael answered to no one, but Dmitri had been with him longer than any other. "Because I took the first shot. And she is mortal." — Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 20 : It's a gift to feel horror." ... It made her wonder. "Do you?" ... "Too little." An ancient darkness swept over his face. "I've seen such evil, even the loss of so much innocence barely touches me." Raphael, Elena Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 29 : "You've made me a little more human." ... Flashes of memory. Raphael bleeding out from a gunshot wound. "What does that mean?" ... "I don't know." Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 32 : Elena saw in his absolute statement, her future. "Not my memories," she reminded him. "Hunt me to ground if it comes to that, but don't you dare take my memories." ... "You'd rather die?" ... "Yes." ... "So be it." ... Her blood fired at the finality of those three short words, knowing he'd spoken them as a vow. "You do realize that to kill me, you'll have to catch me." — Elena, Raphael Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 32 : "If we're able to kill Uram, then perhaps I'll believe that evil does not always win." Perhaps. He'd seen too much malice done to believe in the fairy tales that comforted humans through their firefly life spans. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 34 : "But you have an advantage," she whispered. "You're a little bit human now. — Elena"Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 35 : Quiet, peaceful, a hush of sound. Then, Stay a little human, won't you, Raphael? — Elena, dying Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 38 : He'd answer every question, betray every secret, if it would hold her here. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 38 : His canines elongated, and a strange, beautiful, golden taste filled his mouth as he felt a tear slide down his face. He was an archangel. He had not cried in over a thousand years. So now you know-that's why so many morons get Made.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 38 : His heart stopped beating when her voice faded, and he leaned forward, his mouth overwhelmed by the taste of beauty, of life. "I won't let you die. I had your blood tested. You're compatible." ... Her lashes struggled to open, failed. But her mental voice, though weak, was adamant. I don't want to be a vampire. Bloodsucking's not my thing. ... "You must live." And then he kissed her, feeding that golden taste, that intoxicating blend, into her mouth. You must live. ... That was when the sign gave away, tearing loose from the building and plunging to the ground in a shattering crash. Elena didn't fall alone, gathered as she was in Raphael's arms, his mouth fused with hers. They fell together, his wings close to destroyed, his soul melded to that of a mortal. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 38 : If this is death, Guild Hunter, he thought to his mortal as angelfire scored through his bones and touched his heart, then I will see you on the other side. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 38 Quotes: Archangel's Kiss : "Yes," he whispered against her mouth. "I think you'll intrigue me through eternity." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 2 : "Do you ever worry?" ... "Yes. Cruelty seems to be a symptom of age and power. I look into my heart and see the abyss looking back at me." ... "I won't let you fall." A fierce promise. Elena, Raphael Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 9 : A year ago, while in the grip of the Quiet - a cold, inhumanly emotionless state caused by a specific use of his power - the darkness in Raphael had weighed up the life of a mortal child like so much grain. It was a stain on his soul, a crime for which he'd never seek forgiveness - because it was unforgiveable. But never again would he hold a child's life as ransom. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 10 : The nightmares have no claim on you, Elena. You belong to me.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 10 : "I'm beginning to learn the value of that which is freely given. I haven't taken your secrets, Elena." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 17 : "Then she will kill you. She will make you mortal." ... Lijuan had said that to him, after advising him to kill Elena. : The older archangel had been right - Elena had changed something in him. He bled faster, healed slower. But he'd also been given the most unexpected of gifts. "Perhaps it'll keep me sane when I reach Lijuan's age." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 : His human, he thought, his hunter. She was so very young, and yet there was a core of strength in her that fascinated him, would continue to fascinate him through the ages. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 21 : She'd already changed him in ways he didn't understand - perhaps, he thought slowly, there was a chance she might save him from Nadiel's madness. "Even if you fail," he said, "I have every confidence that you'll find a way to end my life before I stain the world with evil." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 21 : Rebellion in those eyes. "We die," she said, "we die together. That's the deal." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 21 : He thought about his final thoughts as he'd fallen with her in New York, her body broken in his arms, her voice less than a whisper in his mind. He hadn't considered holding onto his eternity for a second, had chosen to die with her, with his hunter. That she would choose to do the same . . . His hands clenched. "We die," he repeated, "we die together." ... A moment of utter silence, the sense of something being locked into place.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 21 : Hands cupping her cheeks, beautiful wings spread wide. "Don't let her win. Don't let her use your memories against you." Raphael to Elena about Lijuan Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 22 : He curled his fingers around hers, wondering at the tectonic shift in his life since the day he first met Elena Deveraux, Guild Hunter. So quickly she'd twined around his heart, becoming the most vital part of his existence.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 22 : : : ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~ Quotes: Archangel's Enigma : "He is the Archangel least stuck in time." Andromeda to Caliane Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 See Also * The Refuge * The Tower * Cascade Book References External Links *Guild Hunter Character Guide es:Rafael ✥ Category:Characters Category:Cadre Category:Archangels Category:Angels Category:Lead Characters Category:Tower Category:Deveraux Family